When I Look At You
by ourfandomhp
Summary: What if she told him? What if she didn't? Fear suddenly gripped her as she realized: this was it. This was her last chance. (Lily sings When I Look At You by Miley Cyrus)


_I do not own Harry Potter or When I Look At You by Miley Cyrus from the movie The Last Song._

* * *

Everyone was gathered at the Burrow; the Potters, Weasleys, Scamanders, and Scorpius Malfoy, Rose's boyfriend, as well as everyone's else's significant others. They were all having one of the feasts out on the lawn under a white tent. There was a little stage set up for whoever wants to make a speech or a do a skit. The dinner was doubling as celebrating Victoire and Teddy's engagement. Everyone was thrilled for them. Except Lily. She was heartbroken at seventeen years old, one of the last still at Hogwarts with Hugo. Not that the rest of the cousins were really grown up; everyone was the same.

Rose looked over at where Lily was sitting, alone at her table. She had always suspected that Lily loved Teddy, and this just confirmed it. She also thought that the situation wasn't as hopeless as Lily seemed to think it was. Lily and Teddy had always been close, ever since she was a baby. Teddy loved Victoire, but the way he looked at Lily… Rose thought it was a matter of time.

Lily was broken from her thoughts and Rose sat down next to her with a sigh.

"Lily, you should tell him." Rose said bluntly.

Lily stuttered, "Wha-? I- What are you talking about?" She looked quite frightened.

Rose raised her eyebrows, "He loves you too."

Lily gave up the act and said, "He can't… he loves Victoire; they're engaged for Merlin's sake!"

"Because that's what he thought everyone expected him to do! Marry her! But he loves you more than her, its obvious! I'm not the only one who thinks it."

"Who else knows?!" Lily said, panicked, her eyes wide.

"Well, definitely Uncle Harry. And the others; they're just waiting on you."

Lily shook her head and looked over at where Teddy and Victoire were sitting with the adults. It physically hurt to know that he would be marrying her. And she couldn't do anything. She couldn't tell him; she wouldn't. It would just make things awkward, and it would never be the same. And the rest of the family would look down at her for trying to call attention to herself. Maybe not all of them, she thought, as she looked over to where everyone was playing some game. Hugo, Roxie, Fred, James, Scorpius, Al, Lorcan, Lysander, Dom, Louis, Molly, Lucy and Uncle George; everyone but her and Rose. They all probably were wondering what was wrong with her. Nothing slipped past her family.

"Lily! This is your last chance. I'm not asking you to make some grand scene in front of everyone. Just pull him aside and tell him. You'll regret it if you don't."

Was Rose right? She didn't want to spend her life regretting and wondering what if? What if she had told him? What if she didn't? Fear suddenly gripped her as she realized: this was it. This was her last chance.

"Okay. But I'm doing it my way."

Rose looked startled but nodded. Lily asked her to gather everyone in front of the stage by the tables.

"EVERYONE!" They all looked over to Rose. "Lily has something to say."

Some had apprehensive looks on their faces, but after a bit of bustling and conjuring chairs, they were all haphazardly seated.

Lily hadn't moved, scared again.

"Lily, you got us all here, now do something!" James insisted.

"Lils?" Teddy said, concerned.

That gave her the strength she needed to walk up onto the stage. She looked out at saw her Mum looking at her knowingly. Her father conjured up a microphone for her.

"I really wasn't planning on doing this," She said shakily. "But I don't think there will be another time."

"Are you sure? This is practically an engagement party, Lily." Hermione said.

Victoire looked like she agreed, eyeing Lily with dislike for her disruptance.

"Yes. I'm going to sing a song I wrote." Lily said quickly.

There were many surprised expressions at that. Most of them didn't know she knew any music. Well, thought Rose, this is one way to do it.

"It's for you, Teddy."

He wore a shocked expression. Some of the adults started glancing at each other, worried. It looked like Rose wasn't the only one who had an idea of what this was about, judging by Victoire's expression.

Music started playing, a beautiful melody. Lily took a shaky breath, and began.

_Everybody needs inspiration_

_Everybody needs a song_

_A beautiful melody_

_When the nights are long_

Her voice was beautiful. Her cousin's mouth's had dropped open. Her closest family were slightly ashamed they had never known.

_'cause there is no guarantee_

_That this life is easy_

How well the adults in the room knew that. She put all her emotions into her voice, and it sounded kind of desperate.

_Yeah when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light_

_To break up the dark_

Of course, there were many sad looks at this.

_That's when I, I_

_I look at you_

As she sang this part, she looked directly at Teddy. He looked back with wide eyes as everyone watched.

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home any more_

She was thinking of all the times during her years when it felt like nothing was going right. Teddy had always been there, a shoulder to lean on when she cried.

_That's when I, I_

_I look at you_

Lily broke her gaze with Teddy then, instead looking around at everyone's expressions.

_When I look at you_

_I see forgiveness_

Forgiveness for the mistakes she had made, for not being good enough.

_I see the truth_

_You love me for who I am_

"Always." Teddy accidently whispered aloud, and Victoire glared at him.

_Like the stars hold the moon_

_Right there where they belong_

_And I know I'm not alone_

To everyone's surprise, she started getting teary.

_Yeah when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light_

_To break up the dark_

_That's when I, I_

_I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home any more_

_That's when I, I_

_I look at you_

She looked at Teddy, trying to convey everything she felt for him. The song slowed down a bit, and everyone held their breaths, as tears slipped from Lily's eyes.

_You appear just like a dream to me_

_Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me_

She was stepping down the three steps now, with her eyes on him, ignoring everyone.

_All I need_

_Every breath that I breathe_

She was so close to him now, and she knelt down at his level in his chair. The tears were steadily falling.

_Don't you know you're beautiful_

Lily gently caressed his face, with heartbroken expression, like her was the most amazing thing in the world. He leaned into her touch, not really aware of what he was doing.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

There was so much passion in her voice, no one could deny exactly the message she was trying to get across. Ginny had a few tears running down her face, so proud of her baby. Harry put her arm around her. The only people who looked completely like they had no idea this was coming, was Ron and James. James opened his mouth to ask just what was going on but Rose quickly slapped him and leant back into Scorpius' embrace.

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home any more_

_That's when I, I_

_I look at you_

_You appear just like a dream to me_

She finished the song, there next to Teddy, desperately waiting for something to do something. Suddenly, Teddy surged forward, capturing her lips with his, and sliding his hand into her hair.

Lily could faintly hear Victoire's scream in the background, as well as her cousin's cheers. If she had been able to, she would have seen her mother's radiant smile, Bill and Fleur running to Victoire, and Rose; Rose had a satisfied smile on her face.

"I love you too, Lily." Teddy whispered against Lily's lips, his hair the same color as her eyes.

* * *

_I was listening to that song and I just had to write this. It was quickly done, so there are probably some mistakes. Please review and let me know what you think! Do you like these kind of stories?_


End file.
